


Chinese: Miraculous One-Shot

by Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, meet the parents, sabine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove





	Chinese: Miraculous One-Shot

_ Italic= _ Chinese

*in an alternate universe where Marinette speaks Chinese*

  
  


Marinette has just started dating Adrien. She brings him over to her house to meet 

her parents. “Adrien, these are my parents. Mom and Dad, this is Adrien. Please 

don’t embarrass me. And I’m saying that to  **all ** of you.” she eyed Adrien, who smiled 

sheepishly.

  
  


“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. You have a lovely home.” Adrien said shyly.

“Hello Adrien. Nice to finally meet you. You’ve been all Marinette talks about for a 

whole year! She has a lot of pictures of you in her room with a bunch of hearts-” 

Sabine stopped after a glare from Marinette. Dinner continued.

  
  


When Tom started telling Adrien about the bakery and his secret ingredient in his 

bread, Marinette and Sabine began to talk. “ _ He is just as handsome as you described  _

_ him! Is he the son of the fashion designer?” “Yes! Isn’t he so cute? I love his smile  _

_ and his floofy hair.”  _ Adrien directed his attention to them, smirked, and in perfect 

Chinese said,  _ “Thank you! It takes a long time to style!”  _ Marinette switched back to 

English and said, “Shoot! I forgot he spoke Chinese!” Marinette’s Mom smiled and 

said,  _ “Marinette, you better marry this boy!” _

  
  



End file.
